


Wish Fulfillment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hurt!Sam, Later Smut, M/M, before Standford, later twink!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say dreams are where the truth lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

Dean couldn’t feel his own feet for a while it was so cold. The fire had gone out a while ago, and most of the dry firewood Dean and Sam had collected had been burned up a while ago. The older of the two tried to leave the rickety old cabin his father left them in to get firewood, but he took one step away from his brother and his heart practically stopped beating.

 

_ What if he dies when I’m cutting firewood? _ He asked himself, then reasoned his own body heat would be enough for the both of them. Dean told himself John would be back soon, anyways. They should just sit tight until he does. 

 

That was two weeks ago. 

 

Dean looked out of the mesh window of the runned down cabin and ran his hand through his longish hair. It’s been awhile since he’d trimmed it. He had to leave the cabin, or Sam will starve. His gaze went through the closed glass door and spotted said little brother snuggled in blankets, his skin paling and his eyes had huge bags underneath them. He didn’t look like his energetic Sammy anymore and he knew if he lifted the blanket, the huge gashes along his ribs would still be there; red and bloody.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered under his breath, the cold night wind fluttered into the meshed porch. He stood up and went back inside of the cabin, and looked over Sam. Dean noticed the fire had gone out, and the shivers Sam did every so while. 

 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open, and saw Dean looking down at him with big moppy eyes. “Stop looking at me like that,” Sam croaked, then coughed up metallic bitterness. Sam swallowed before Dean could see, then continued, “if dad saw you beating yourself up he’d throw a fit.” Sam smiled, a weak gentle smile. 

 

“Don’t speak too much.” Dean said, and sat beside Sam on the half-rotten mattress. Dean looked at Sam’s face, and Sam looked at Dean’s. 

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Dee.” Sam said, “I was the one that jumped in front of you.” Dean looked away, and almost argued back but he just didn’t respond. 

 

A few moments of silence passed, and Sam fell back asleep. Dean felt his eyes get heavy and he laid down beside Sam. The other bed was too rotten to sleep in. 

 

: : :

 

_ “Dean.” Sam smiled at him, his smile was vibrant and joyful. “Is this your idea of an anniversary? Pretty lame, if you ask me.”  _

 

_ Dean chuckled. “Well if you don’t like it then deal.” Dean sat down at the restaurant table, and knowing full well Sam was kidding around he picked up a menu. Sam joined Dean, and sat down. The waitress came and went with their drinks. _

 

_ “Should we get spaghetti? Lady and the Tramp style.” Sam asked, and Dean smiled again, looking up from his menu to his little brother. Sam muched on a piece of bread. _

 

_ “No. There’s no meat in Spaghetti.” Dean looked back down, a smile ghosted his face.  _

 

_ “Meatballs.” Sam pointed out, and Dean shook his head.  _

 

_ “Real, American meat, Sammy. Not that italian crap.” Dean said, and took a swig of beer. “Meatballs are a total rip off, anyways. They’re little meatloafs in disguise. You know how much I hate meatloaf.” _

 

_ Sam hid his grin behind his menu. “Was that, perhaps, my fault?” _

 

_ “ _ _ Perhaps? _ _ I lost that deposit ‘cause of you. You,  _ _ perhaps _ _ , almost burned down the entire motel!” Dean accused and Sam grinned as he took a sip of water.  _

 

_ “It wasn’t my fault.” Sam mumbled under his breath, and Dean raised his eyebrow. “Okay, okay. It was  _ _ our _ _ fault. You’re the one with the crazy sex drive. I couldn’t walk properly for five days after your birthday.”  _

 

_ Dean gave a smug smirk, and Sam bit his lip. Today was Sam’s birthday, and maybe that same occurrence will happen right now. _

 

_ Dean slammed Sam’s back against the sink of the Keg restaurant and flipped the lock on the door. Sam sat on top of the sink table, and Dean stood in between his legs. The green-eyed boy ran his hands all over his lover. “Sam.” He muttered in said boys ear, and Sam shivered. Dean was entranced, like he would never ever look away from his little brother. _

 

_ Sam cupped Dean’s face and looked him straight in the eyes before kissing the older slowly. Slow became fast, fast became biting each other's faces off with passion. Dean’s hands slipped underneath the denim and ran over Sam’s back.  _

 

_ “Daddy.” Sam moaned out, and Dean lined kisses along Sam’s jaw and the hollow of his beautiful neck. Sam tugged at the ends of Dean’s hair and Dean did the same to Sam.  _

 

_ “So pretty for me, baby boy.” _

 

: : :

 

Dean woke up in a cold sweat, he would have shot out of bed if it wasn’t for a very important weight on his chest. Sam was out cold, and Dean tried to calm his racing heart beat. 

 

_ What the hell was that? _ Dean thought, his mind racing around. Sam moved gently in his sleep and bumped against a certain place that shouldn’t be very excited right now with his leg. Dean looked outside, it was almost morning.  _ Aha! It’s just morning wood. Nothing else. _ Dean tried to shuffle away from Sam, but the younger’s grip just got fiercer. 

“Mhm…” Sam said, and snuggled into Dean more.  _ I must be insane. _ Dean thought as his face begun to heat up like a little middle schooler. 

 

_ “Daddy.”  _

 

“NONONONONONO.” Dean yelled at the thought, and Sam jolted awake. The smaller struggled to get up from Dean’s chest, but was slow from his wounds. Dean felt immediate guilt; Sam hasn’t had a full night’s rest in a very long time. 

 

“Wha--?” Sam looked around, his eyes groggy from sleep and Dean forced himself to look away. 

 

“Nothing, sorry. Nightmare.” Dean took the advantage and turned away from his little brother. To hide Dean Jr and his beet red face. 

 

“Oh.” Sam said, and crashed back down to his pillow. If he wasn’t wounded, Sam would’ve stayed up to talk to Dean but he was so tired. Dean heard Sam trying to get comfortable, little huff of pain then silence. 

 

Dean stared at the white wall until he fell back asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new fanfic! Please enjoy.


End file.
